What Should Never Be Witnessed
by Aurora Enkeli Medeis
Summary: While hiding behind a couch in Malfoy Manor, Harry and Draco witness Lucius doing something ...rather odd. Ridiculous random ficlet.


**Notes:** For the purposes of this fic just assume that Harry and Draco are in a relationship, the war is over and Lucius doesn't mind the boy-who-lived spending time at Malfoy Manor.

**  
Dedication:** To CS because I promised I'd write this for her- after seeing the video for Jennifer Lopez's song 'Get Right' she got very excited by the fact that Miss Lopez was dancing with a Lucius-esque cane. So, of course, we had visions of Lucius dancing with his cane and well …this is the result.

* * *

Harry's fingers trailed a light path down Draco's t-shirt covered chest, the pads of his fingers tapping rhythmically on the soft material. He heard Draco's breathing hitch as he teasingly fingered the hem of the t-shirt before sliding his hand beneath the material and onto the smooth skin.

Draco's hands wrapped themselves through Harry's dark hair and pulled his face upwards, bringing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Their lips parted, moving quickly against each other as their tongues met. Harry shifted his position on the couch in spite of the lack of room for movement. He was propped up on his side, squashed against the back of the plush, leather couch, as Draco lay flat. Harry moved his left leg so it was wedged between Draco's, sliding his hand further up over the blonde's chest.

Harry broke the kiss, placing kisses softly down the curve of his neck. He flicked his tongue out over the hollow of Draco's throat as he pushed the blonde's t-shirt up, exposing the flat plains of his stomach and chest. Harry kissed along Draco's collarbone, nipping at the skin while he ran the palm of his hand over Draco's nipple.

Draco arched his back a little, silently asking for more of Harry's teasing touches. Harry moved down lower again, shifting slightly on the couch as he moved. He kissed around Draco's nipple, finally flicking his tongue out as he took it between his lips. Draco moaned as Harry's other hand slid down over his abdomen, pulling at the buckle of his belt. It came undone, Draco's fingers twining through the mess of Harry's hair.

Harry brushed his hand over Draco's cloth covered crotch and the blond raised his hips as he bit on his own bottom lip. The sound of fast paced footsteps coming down the corridor caused Harry to jerk his head away and stare down at Draco.

"Shit." Was all the Slytherin said as he slid quickly off the couch, subsequently causing Harry to fall face first into the leather. The handle of the door began to turn slowly as it was unlocked by what Harry assumed was a charm. Draco grabbed Harry by the wrist and hauled him off the couch. He pulled the dark haired boy to his feet and dragged him behind the couch.

They both landed on the floor, backs connecting with the wall as the door opened. The very obvious steps of Lucius Malfoy could be heard striding across the room. Harry wanted to ask what Lucius was doing home when Draco had earlier assured him they would be alone all day but it wasn't his intention to be caught making out on his first trip to the Manor.

They heard the sound of outdoor robes being taken off and sat neatly over the arm of a chair. A few strange clicks were made and Harry and Draco were greeted by the sound of rhythmic music. They looked at each other at the same time. Harry frowned in question as Draco just stared back blankly and shrugged as the pace of almost Latino sounding song increased.

Harry heard the end of Lucius' cane tapping off the floor then being followed by a succession of footsteps. The cane tapped again, followed by further footsteps. Harry turned to Draco who had a look that combined horror and realisation.

As subtly as he could, Harry peered out from the side of the couch. He probably would have been less shocked to see Professor Snape in a Gryffindor-red evening gown and feather boa.

Lucius, cold, evil, ex-death eater that he was, was moving the cane in an intricate rhythm, coupled with complicated dance steps to go with it. He turned to the side, kicking the end of the cane so it swung upwards and rested on his shoulder. Lucius turned the cane at an angle, dipped his shoulders and let it slide across and down into his other hand.

Harry sat back, a grin spread almost manically on his face. Draco hung his head in dismay but caught Harry mouthing 'Look'. He sighed quietly, getting on all fours and crawling to look out round the arm of the couch. The site, Draco reasoned, was very similar to witnessing someone falling from a great height during a Quidditch match: it is horrific to watch but you just can't pull away.

Lucius had an end of the cane in each hand, holding it horizontally out in front of him as his feet and hips moved in time to the song.

Draco sat back again quickly, the image of his father's dancing now etched forever in his mind. He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead on them. He felt Harry's hand rest gently on the small of his back and looked up. His boyfriend was obviously trying to look comforting but was failing miserably as the edges of his mouth twitched with the need to smile.

Draco let out a quiet groan and dropped his head again just as the song finished. They heard Lucius picking up his cloak and striding back to the door.

The door closed and locked and the footsteps died away. It wasn't until they were sure it was safe that they stepped out from behind the couch: Draco looking shell-shocked and Harry shaking with suppressed laughter.

Draco sat down heavily on the couch and Harry pulled himself together after seeing the blonde's genuine distress. He sat down next to Draco.

"That was certainly …random." He stated. Draco dropped his head into his hands.

"There are just some things that a person should never be made to witness!" The blond practically wailed. "How can I ever shake the image of my father dancing with his cane? Do you realise how much money I will have to spend on therapy now?"

Harry snorted.

"Don't be so dramatic it could have been worse." Draco looked up from his hands and glared at Harry.

"How could it be worse?" Harry shrugged at him.

"You could have walked in on him shagging Snape with a broomstick." Harry suggested unhelpfully. Draco blanched and flopped on his side, burying his face in the arm of the couch, muttering something about being scarred for life.

Harry forced down a chuckle that he was sure would not be appreciated. He ran a hand slowly under Draco's t-shirt and up the soft skin of his back. He smiled in triumph as he felt the blonde's breathing hitch.

"I _could_ help you forget." He said in the most seductive voice he could muster. Draco sat up quickly, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Oh you better Potter." Draco then proceeded to throw his arms around Harry's neck, knocking them both backwards onto the couch.

Harry figured it wouldn't really matter now if they were caught, there was just something about seeing someone dancing with a cane that made you fear them less.


End file.
